Daughter of the Stars
by mandylou4
Summary: The Tenth Doctor left Rose and a half-human version of himself in an Alternate Universe. Now he's traveling alone- until a young, blonde girl mysteriously appears in his TARDIS. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**I've started a new story! YAY! Although I promise Daughter of the Sea God is still being worked on. Both stories have similar names but the events in them and characters are unrelated. I hope you all like Doctor Who because I certainly do! This story includes the Tenth Doctor because he's the best. :)**

* * *

The Doctor pounded a button on the TARDIS console with a mallet then reached over the control panel to flick a row of small, black switches into position. He twirled a few dials and went back with the mallet to pound the misbehaving button. With a jarring thump the great blue box left the small, rather dull planet of Hen45x behind and entered the time vortex.

He sighed and leaned back on jump seat close to the console, absent-mindedly ruffling his mess of chestnut hair. To be honest, time travel really wasn't that thrilling without a companion to share it with. And the Doctor was alone without anyone to impress with his knowledge of Raxacoricofallapatorius, a friend to help him get out of sticky situations, or a person to relieve the ever-crushing guilt that came with watching helplessly as people died or entire races were wiped out. It was the curse of being a Time Lord- the weight always present on his chest that constantly threatened to consume him.

Still, he couldn't help but think of a certain blonde companion with a cheeky grin he had once had, now trapped in an alternate universe out of the TARDIS's reach. Well, he liked to believe that she was no longer trapped but happy, with a half-human version of himself that had been created entirely on accident.

He knew time travel was better with two but he just couldn't stomach a new person aboard the TARDIS who would eventually go the same way as all the others; trapped or with missing memories or even dead. He supposed he could build a new model of K9. A tin dog _could_ make good company.

A sudden flash of blinding gold light sent him reeling backwards towards the metal grating that was the time machine's floor. "What?"

The light faded to reveal a young girl, probably about 15. From her tight, black elastic pants, loose white t-shirt, unzipped pink hoodie, and tan messenger bag slung across her shoulder, the Doctor guessed she was probably a mid-21st century human from Earth. Maybe from around 2030?

"What?" The Doctor asked the question again as he regained his footing, dusting off his pinstriped suit without taking his eyes off of the girl.

She was just standing there, a hand pressed over an open, awestruck mouth. Her large green eyes were practically drinking in the TARDIS as she moved her head back and forth to take it all in. Long blonde hair framed her face.

"What!" This time it wasn't a question. His hands pulled at his shock of unruly brown hair as he thought rapidly. How could she suddenly appear in here? Huon particles? No, no. Out of question- this golden light was different from the kind huon particles caused. A vortex manipulator? Seemed unlikely.

He plucked his trusty sonic screwdriver out of pocket and slowly walked forward, tool raised.

The girl's eyes finally found the Doctor, standing there completely bewildered, eyerbows quirked. She slowly walked towards him as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Then, extending the index finger on her right hand, she poked him square in the middle of his chest.

"Oi!"

"Oh my gosh," the girl's voice started off quiet but then she loudly shouted, "YOU'RE REAL!" She was practically squealing as her green eyes grew impossibly large and she wrapped the shocked Time Lord into a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

**I do hope you like it so far! There won't be an update for at least a week because I'll be in Florida but I'll try to get some writing done on both stories. Please review and leave suggestions!**

**xoxo**

**Mandylou4 **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been embarrassingly long since I posted an update on this... I blame Netflix! I can rewatch season 2 of Doctor Who as many times as I would like and they have some CLASSIC WHO! AHHHH! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback!**

* * *

_"Oh my gosh," the girl's voice started off quiet but then she loudly shouted, "YOU'RE REAL!" She was practically squealing as her green eyes grew impossibly large and she wrapped the shocked Time Lord into a bone-crushing hug._

"Uh, yes. I suppose I am rather real," he said, pulling away from her and running to the console of the TARDIS. He checked read outs on a little screen and pulled knobs while jabbing buttons. Nothing. Nada. The TARDIS had no clue how the strange girl had gotten on board the ship. He finally turned back to face her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you're rather rude."

The Doctor had trouble trying to place her accent. It was a generic, western American accent, but some words were a bit clipped, like a Londoner. He supposed she must have been born in the UK and probably raised in the US, resulting in the odd speech pattern.

"I'm rude?" The Doctor looked at her incredulously. "You just barged onto my space ship! Ever heard of knocking?"

She uncrossed her arms and smiled slightly, her tongue mashed between her teeth in a cheeky way. "Lennon."

"Gesundheit," he said.

"No! That's my name!" Lennon laughed.

The Doctor quirked his eyebrows. "Related to anyone named John?"

Lennon looked slightly flustered. "Um, no. Not that I know of."

He began rambling like usual. "So how did you get here? It was just poof and then you appeared. While the TARDIS is in the middle of the time vortex! Couldn't be Huon particles. And it appears you don't have a time ring. Vortex manipulators don't have that gold light. Oh cripes… Hmm I like that phrase. I should say it more often. It's like crepes but better. Cripes! Yes-"

"Doctor!" The sudden voice stopped his rambling.

His face darkened. "I never told you my name…"

Biting her lip, Lennon countered, "But you must have! You said you were The Doctor."

"No. I did not." The Doctor stared at her, both hands in the pockets of his pinstriped jacket. When she offered no other explanation, he turned back to the console of the time machine.

"Alright I'm sending you back to wherever you're from. Earth, I suppose. What year?" He started spinning dials. "Let's see… How's April 23, 2034 sound. Oh, that's a Tuesday. I like Tuesdays."

Lennon's eyes widened. "You- you can't take me back to Earth."

"Sure I can! Watch me!"

"No! You can't!"

He sighed. "This is a time machine. I can go to any time and place. Just tell me the date it was when you left and somehow made it here."

"It was August 1, 2033."

The Doctor started jabbing buttons and pushing switches around the TARDIS console. With a final twirl, the TARDIS engines began pumping. An abrupt shake signified that they had landed. Lennon, who had grabbed onto the support of the jump seat before the jolt could knock her off her feet, paled considerably.

"No, no, no. You can't just strand me here!"

"What do you have against Canada?" The Doctor strode across the time machine to the door. Pulling it open with a shudder of squeaky hinges, he stuck his head out- then swiftly pulled it back in and shut the door. His hair was dusted with white snow. "It might be a bit chilly but you have a jacket!" He motioned toward her thin hoodie. "We should be in the middle of Toronto."

Lennon put her hands on her hips. "If this is _really_ the first of August in 2033, why is there snow?"

"Errr…" She had a good point. He briskly walked back to the console and checked the read outs. "Slight miscalculation."

"Let me guess. Southern hemisphere, right? Maybe Australia? Antarctica? We could be in Peru. One thing I'm certain of is that you are _not_ just leaving me here!" She was sounding more and more Cockney as she became angry.

"New Zealand, actually."

She marched over to the TARDIS console, unlooping her bag from around her neck and throwing it on the seat. Then, she did something that completely surprised the Doctor- he was well and truly gob smacked, with his mouth open wide and brows scrunched. The engines began pumping and whining as this strange girl- Lennon –began flying the TARDIS.

* * *

**If you could leave feedback on how I am characterizing the tenth doctor, it would be much appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**Mandylou4**


End file.
